Grow Up
by fizzymacfizzfizz
Summary: Based on the song "Mary's song". Will and Matt meet as kids and they grow up together. They go from hating each other to falling in love to getting married. Each chap is a different part of there life .
1. Little blue truck

"Mommy I don't want to go." Will screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Its not for long sweetie, now come on." Susan tried to coax her baby girl from the car, but she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't wanna!" She shouted. She was past the crying faze and into the huffy one. Her mother knew what was next, submission.

"Will, don't you want to make some nice new friends."

"No!" She snapped. "I wanna stay home and play with you."

"I have work sweetie, you have to go." Susan thought for a second, she knew how to force her into her last stage of temper tantrums. "If your good, I'll bring you a treat when I come get you." Will's eyes lit up, she hopped out of her car seat and wiped her eyes clean.

"All ready." She smiled.

Susan led her daughter into the creche by her tiny hand. She leaned down to kiss her good bye once all the information was taken.

"I'll see you in a few hours Will." She pecked her on the top of the head, and Will slowly walked into the large room painted bright yellow, with different cartoon characters painted badly on each wall. Will's nose wrinkled at the sight. She turned to argue with her mother to stay with her, but she was gone.

"Oh," Will's eyes filled up again.

"You OK?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see a girl with short hair and dark skin.

"No," She sniffed. "I want my mommy." Will's eyes spilled over and she let out a big wine.

"Shhh, its OK. I'll be your new friend." The girl smiled. "I'm Taranee."

"I'm... Will." She sniffed out. Taranee wrapped her small arms around her new friend and smiled at her, Will couldn't help her own smile spread across her face.

About ten minutes later, both girls were playing and laughing like they had known each other there whole lives. Someone else got dropped off then, a boy with dark hair and a 'huffy' look, as Will put it. He had a backpack and a beanie hat on.

"Who's he?" Will asked.

"Matt Olsen. He's a meany." Taranee crossed her arms over her chest.

"He can't be. He looks pretty." Will almost had love hearts in her eyes and Tara bobbed her tongue out. "I'm going to say 'Hi'" She got up from the floor they were playing on and grabbed a small plastic truck to give him.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"I'm new. My name is Will, wanna be friends?" I handed him the bright blue truck and he took it.

"How old are you?"

"Seven." She said happily.

"Well I'm nine. I'm bigger than you so I can beat you up." He pushed Will and she hit the floor with a thud. "Haha! Your clumsy!" She pointed at her and laughed, and everyone else joined in.

Will got up and ran out the large room crying. "Tara was right! Your a meany!" She shouted before slamming the door. What she didn't see was Matt biting his lip, looking very ashamed.


	2. A little dare

"Come on this is so unfair!" Will whispered. "He hates me!"

"Oh please Will." Tom Vandom was going to visit an old friend, who's last name just happened to be Olsen. "Mathew is a lovely boy. I highly doubt he _hates_ you."

"Does so." Will had grown since the last time she saw Matt Olsen. She never went back to that creche, even though she stayed friends with Taranee. She hadn't seen the boy in the beanie hat in three hole years, and now her dad was forcing her to go over to his house and play, while her dad and his dad did grown up stuff. Boring!

"We're here now, so behave yourself."

"Me?!" She cried in protest, "tell _him_ that!"

She followed her farther up the pathway and to the door.

"Tom!" Both dad's shook hands. "This must be Will." Mr Olsen knelled down and held his hand for Will's, but she his behind Tom's leg.

"She's a little shy." Tom patted her on the head.

"Your dad tells me you know my son." Will made a face and nodded. It made both men laugh. "Well hes out back if you want to say 'Hi'" That worked out so well the first time she tried! She sighed and nodded, accepting her fate. Mr Olsen told her the way and she left them both.

She saw the same boy from three years ago, only now he was a little bigger, and a little cuter too. Will shook her head and walked up to him. He had a small guitar on his knees, and his eyebrows pulled together.

"H-Hello." He looked up.

"Don't I know you?" He looked her up and down.

"I meet you one time at nursery. My dad knows yours." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh your..." He looked down. "Oh... right... Sorry." He looked up and let the full force of his bright blue eyes onto her. "I was showing off in front of my friends. I was just a kid..."

"It's OK." She blushed. "What are you doing?"

He looked down at his lap. "Oh, this? My grandpa gave it to me and I'm trying to play it."

"Lets hear." Will sat next to him and he placed his hands slowly in the right places. He did a slow and jerky version of 'smoke on the water'. Matt looked down.

"I suck." Will giggled.

"You'll get better."

They both talked and laughed. Will told Matt about stuff going on in her life, and he did the same. They were soon becoming friends.

"Well Tom, what do you think? I bet they fall in love." There fathers walked thought the door at the other end of the garden.

"Ew!" Both children cried out. Tom winked at his daughter.

The men laughed and left them alone again.

"Ignore him. Hes on medication." He laughed a little.

"Really?" Will's eyebrow rose.

"... No. But he should be." They laughed again.

"I mean mushy stuff is gross." Matt nodded in agreement. "I saw this girl making out with a guy in the park one time. It made me sick." Will pulled a face and Matt laughed again.

"I've seen stuff like that! It really is gross." His words said one thing but Will saw something else in his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever get a boy to kiss me anyway."

"Why?" Matt couldn't understand the sad look in her eyes. To him she was very pretty, so why would she doubt herself?

"Look at me." She gestured to her body. "And on top of that," she pointed to her hair, "I'm a ginger." Matt laughed.

"I like red hair." Instantly he regretted saying that. "I mean... Umm."

"You really like red hair?" She looked hopeful, how could he not say yes.

"It looks different. And normal people are boring."

"Oh my god! I say that too!" Will's face lit up.

"Really?" She nodded. "Cool."

"I dare you to kiss me." Will said out of the blue, after a moment of silence.

"W-What?!"

"Well if I'm never going to get anyone to kiss me, and you like red hair, this could be my only shot."

"I doubt that." He mumbled. "Fine." He said stubbornly and put the guitar down.

"Wait... shouldn't we... I don't know." Matt laughed and leaned closer. "Never mind." Will shot up and ran into the house, her face very red. She left Matt laughing to himself by the tree.


	3. Party time

"Happy birthday Will!" Susan cried, waking Will up from a nice dream. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "Wake up sleepy head." She pulled the covers off the bed.

"Err!" Will curled into a ball. "Go away!" She moaned. Susan pulled the pillow off next.

"Time to get up baby. Your sixteen." She sang.

Will finally forced herself out of her bare, but warm bed. "Fine, fine. I'm up." Will yawned. "OK, out. I need to get dressed." Susan nodded and left the room. Immediately Will throw her duvet around her and flopped on the bed.

"Will!" Susan cried, making Will jump and fall off the end of the bed.

"I'm up!" She stood up quickly.

"Uh-huh." Susan rolled her eyes and walked back out of her daughters room.

Will stretched, hearing a few bones crack from lack of movement, before yawning again. Today was her birthday. As in center of attention! Lucky it was a Saturday, so no school. But her mom has arranged a _surprise_ party. Will found out when she got a call from the room she had hired, but didn't tell her she knew... it would upset her.

So Will had just told herself to grin and bear it.

"Breakfast sweetie!" Susan called.

"Coming!" Will shouted back. She throw a pair of old jeans and a baggy blue shirt on. "What for food." Will gave a huge cheeky smile as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Eggs and bacon." Susan laughed and put the plate in front of Will. She made the food look like a smile.

"Oh yummy. I love to eat faces." Will laughed as she cut up one of the eyes.

After mother and daughter eat, Susan got a nervous look on her face.

"Whats up mom?" Will asked noticing.

"Well..." The older women took a sip of coffee, "your dad called." Will nodded. "He said happy birthday... and he said he should be coming to..." Susan nearly tripped up on the already found out secret, "the apartment." She quickly covered up. Will pretended she didn't notice.

"Cool." Will nodded, not really bothered. She liked her dad, but the rare times he came to visit after there divorce, he and Susan would fight. So she tried to avoid them usually. That's gonna be easy at a party. "Well I gotta go. I'm meeting up with the girls. Bye mom." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. But be back by five. I have a surprise for you!" She called after her.

"'Kay mom!" Will shouted as she shut the door.

Time seemed to go at lighting speed. She got 'happy birthdays' from her four best friends, and cards from each of them. After hanging out in the town for a while, they went to the park, Hay Lin wanted ice-cream. It felt like five minutes since she meet with her friends when she got a text from her mom.

_'Your late!  
You need to be here NOW!_

_~Mom'_

"Crap." Will groaned. "I have to go. Mom needs me for something. Wonder what it is." She said in her most innocent voice.

"Dunno. But be careful! Last time my dad had a surprise for me I was stuck cleaning the garage." Irma laughed, obviously trying to change the subject.

"That sounds fun." Will laughed. "Well see you guys tomorrow."

"Or sooner." Irma laughed evilly, tapping her fingers together. Cornelia gave her a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Mhmm." Will frowned, and got on her bike. "Irma you need medication." She laughed before peddling off.

"You'll pay for that birthday girl!" She called after her, while the rest of the girls laughed.

Will rushed home, leaving her bike outside chain to the bike stands.

"Sorry I'm late!" Will called bursting though the door.

"You will be." Susan narrowed her eyes. "Now go change. I'm taking you out to a fancy restaurant, so dress nice."

"Arr mom!" Will groaned, playing along. "I hate fancy stuff!" She huffed as she made her way to her room.

"To bad!" She yelled after her.

Will changed into a dark blue dress they stopped below the knee. She put on some blue stocking and flat shoes to match. Corny would find something wrong with it, but Will thought she look very nice. Satisfied with the girl in the mirror, Will skipped out of her room.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Lets just go." Susan shook her head, with a small smile on her lips.

"So where are we going?" Will asked, innocent again.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Susan bobbed her tongue out at the red head."Oh and before I forget. Your dad couldn't make it... Sorry sweetie."

"No sweat mom. It's cool." Will put on a brave face, but really she just missed her dad.

Will stared out the window, watching the dimming light as they speed down the streets. About twenty minutes they pulled up to Will's own personal hell. A party, just for her. She sighed as she got out of the car.

"I don't think I've heard of this restaurant mom, what is-" But she was cut off by a blindfold being tied around her head. "Arr mom!" Will groaned. "People will look at me funny if they see a girl walking in with a blindfold!" She protested, still playing along.

"Just shush for a minute." Susan lead her daughter up the ramp into the small ball room. The blindfold was ripped from her head.

"SURPRISE!" A room full of people shouted, and Will's face automatically turned the shade of her hair at the sight of so many people starring at her. She gulped down her fear and made her way into the room.

She got loads of hug, and twice as many kisses on the cheek from the older side of the family. It wasn't long before the party life was getting out of hand for Will. Everywhere she went, someone wanted to talk to her! And on top of that, she had barley been able to talk to Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, Which was annoying her as well. So when she saw the back door open, she quickly made her way to it and ducked out without anyone noticing.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool night air.

"Hey." A smooth voice came from behind her, making her jump and spin around to face the voice.

"Oh... Hey." She gulped then smiled at the now much older Matthew Olsen. His longish hair was styled in a messy fashion, that only made him look all the more sexy! Matt had a plain button up black shirt, with the last two undone.

"So I hear its your birthday." He smiled, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah." Will sighed, copying his actions.

"You looked thrilled when you saw everyone." Matt laughed a little.

"Shut up." She smiled and nudged him.

"No really, your face was... priceless." He laughed again, while Will's face heated up.

"I didn't see you in there." Will said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I don't really like being in big crowds." He admitted.

"Me ether." There was a short pause for a moment. "How the guitar thing going?" Will asked to break the silence.

"Really good. I started this band." The corners of his mouth twitched. "We rock." He nodded and Will laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She looked over to see Matt biting the bottom of his lip. It looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't want to at the same time. "Whats wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing." He looked away from her.

"Tell me." She lightly touched his shoulder and he turned slowly to look at her. Letting the full force of his deep blue eyes on her.

"You've grown up a lot." He whispered.

"A few years will do that to you." She wanted to sound like a joke, to lighten the mood, but it came out the same as his tone.

They stood there for a second, just looking at each other, then suddenly, Matt leaned down ever so slightly. Will stopped breathing as his feather light fingers brushed a lock of hair out the way of her face.

"Don't run this time." He whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. Her hands fell on his chest as one of his went behind her neck to pull her that much closer. The other did the same with her waist.

Nether was quite sure that the other could feel the electricity that sparked around them. But they were both sure that they would never let the other go without a fight.

One kiss and they were both in love.

_______________________________xXx_______________________

**A/N OK no more skipping like 10 years at a time lol**

**So drop me a review an tell me what you think XD  
**


	4. Argument

"I told you I am not going!" Will snapped as she made her way down the hall to her apartment. "Its stupid and pointless!"

"But I got your ticket and everything. Come on Will, one little movie wont scar you for life." Matt joked.

"That's what they said when I watched the original! Now I can't even look at a clown without a panic attack!" Will was so angry that he was trying to make her go to a re-make of 'IT', that she couldn't even get the key into the door probably. **(A/N if there really is a re-make to IT I'm gonna cry!)**

"It's a good film Will. Come on." He took the key and turned it for her.

"Tough!" She snatched the key off him. "Just get lost!" She snapped and slammed the door in his face. "Jackass." She muttered.

"What I do?" Will looked up to see _Dean_, her history teacher, smiling at his little joke.

_'Oh wonderful'_ She thought to herself. "Not you." She grumbled as she walked pasted him.

"Will! Oh, I thought you would be out with Matt a little longer." Susan walked in from the kitchen. All Will wanted was to be alone! Was that too much to ask.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room." She waved her mother off.

"Wait Will, I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk later. I'm not i the mood." She shut her bedroom door.

She immediately flopped on to her bed, burying her face in her pillow. She knew she was over reacting. It was just a dumb movie. And originals are always way scarier. The movie itself was nothing really. Will was just angry, and she took it out on Matt. Not something she was proud of.

She sighed as she rolled over on her back. Will flipped her phone open to stared at it for a while, but gave up and throw it at one of the pillows on the windowsill. She stayed locked in her room for a good three hours, until Susan come in.

"Will honey. Are you awake?" She peeked her head into her daughters room.

"Yeah. Whats up?" Will tried to sound as happy and up-beat as she usually is, but she just sounded sarcastic.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry about the whole Dean thing." She sat on the end of her bed and looked at her feet. "I didn't think you would be home, so I thought it would be OK if he come over."

"No sweat, it's fine. It's your life mom, I'm not gonna go bossing you around." Will smiled at her mother.

"OK sweetie. Oh and will you tell Matt to go home. I'm sure his mom and dad are worried about him." Will shot up.

"What?!"

"He's outside on that scooter of his." Last mouth Matt's dad and brought him a pale white scooter as a sorry gift he wasn't around because of work.

"How long...?" Will got up and ran out of her room.

"OK then. Bye Will." Susan laughed a little.

Will didn't even notice it had started raining. But by now it was poring down. By the time she got to the bottom floor of the complex she knew just how bad the weather had gotten. She could see the shadow of her boyfriend sitting on the bike outside. She ran outside and straight to him.

"Will, I-" She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him with so much force they nearly both fell over. "Still pissed at me I see." He laughed.

"I love you." She whispered, but the rain was so loud she knew he wouldn't hear her.

"We don't have to see some stupid movie if you don't want." Matt kissed the top of her head, which was just as wet as his now.

"I don't care." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

Both kids were completely drenched, and Matt was shivering from being out so long, but he didn't care. As long as he had Will he could have been at the north pole and not cared.


	5. Forever starts now

Things change in peoples lives. People change, relationships change. All Will's friends had gone to different college's, some in different states. They all had old and new boyfriends, and old and new lives. The only thing in the world that didn't change was Matt, he was always there making her feel better. And he always would be.

She had been feeling more down now than ever. All the girls had come for a visit, they spent the whole weekend laughing, joking, and catching up. But now they were gone again, leaving Will alone in her small flat eating ice-cream and watching bad black and white movies.

Lucky Matt was coming to save the day.

"If you stare at that all day your eyes will fall out." Matt took the ice-cream from Will and took a mouth full.

"Will not." She huffed, only to have Matt bob a creamy tongue out at her. "Grow up." She laughed throwing a pillow at him.

"I called you in sick today, so we can-" he pulled out a small basket from behind the sofa, "go on a picnic."

"You called me in sick!"

"Errr...Nooo." He fought a smile.

"Matt!" Will moaned.

"One day out of a million wont kill you Will. In fact I think its good for you to play hooky every now and then." He sat next to her and gave her his famous smile.

"That must be why your in tip top shape." Will rolled her eyes.

"Told ya. Now come on, we're losing light." Matt effortlessly throw Will over his shoulder.

"Matt! Put me down." He did outside there bedroom.

"Go get dressed Missy." He pointed to the door. "Or no pudding for you."

"Yeah yeah, OK _mom_." She ducked into the door before he could think of a come back.

"One nothing Vandom!" He shouted though the door, and waited for her to dress.

Now he was alone he let his nerves surface. His leg began to twitch and he started cracking his knuckles. He wanted to do this sooner, but with the girls coming over he didn't think the timing was right. If he was honest he was just to chicken. But his thoughts were cut off when Will come out dressed in simple blue jeans and a pink short sleeve top.

"OK Picnic boy, lets head out." He picked up the basket and gave Will a quick peck on the cheek before heading down the lift to the car park.

Matt drove all the way out the there favorite spot in town, Shell beach. It held plenty of good memory's, and he was praying to what ever Gods were up there that the record wouldn't break tonight.

"If I knew we were coming here I would have brought my swimsuit." Will crossed her arms as Matt lay out the blanket.

"And ruin your hair! Never." He said chucking under his breath.

Matt had made them plenty of food. From hot-dogs to salads, the food was great.

They lay down watching the sun set the sky on fire as it slowly dropped behind the tall buildings of Heatherfield.

"Do you wish you went to college?" Matt asked out of the blue.

Will thought for a while. "Sometimes." She admitted. "But I already have the job I want, working for the publishers is like a dream." She held onto him tighter. "And I have you." She whispered.

College was never a option for Matt. Him and his band knew they were going to make it. They were about to get signed with quite a big company soon. So he was happy with the decisions he had made.

"Will."

"Hmm."

"Stand up." He said simply.

"What?" She sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Stand up." He repeated. She rolled her eyes and stood and he followed her.

"Whats all this ab-" He cut her off by dropping down to one knee. "M-Matt?" He took her hand.

"Will Vandom. I've loved you since we first meet in that stupid playroom. You gave me the inspiration to learn to play music. You gave me the courage to get on that stage the first time. You've been there practically my whole life, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Everyday I get to wake up to the most beautiful girl in the world. And I want that to last until... until forever." Will watched him as he told her just how much he loved her. One tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek.

"Matt." She whispered.

He pulled out from his jacket pocket a small blue truck and handed it to her.

"Is this...?" Matt nodded.

"Open it." She pulled the back open to see a little black box inside, she opened that to.

Inside was a sliver band with a pink circular diamond, with tiny silver wires wrapped around it. It looked magic made it.

"Will... Marry me." Matt whispered.

Everything but the ring fell from Will's arms. She dropped to Matt's eye level and stared into those sapphires he called eyes for what felt like forever.

"I will." She whispered, crushing her lips to his.

Matt pulled away to take the ring back, he then took her left hand and placed it where it should have been since they first meet. Will immediately throw herself at Matt knocking them both back to the sand.

"I love you." Matt whispered.

"I love you too. So much." She whispered back.

**____________________xXx_____________________**

**People! You have to understand how hard it was to wright this chapter!**

**I'm not one for marriage, but Will and Matt sooooo are! So I had to XD That an the song told me to O_o haha.**

**Reviews make me happy XD**


End file.
